Sentiments inavoués
by emmi la beletinette
Summary: 7eme année Ron et Hermione vont ils enfin se l'avouer? Qu est ce qui se cache derriere l'amitié? HGRW en principal
1. Chapter 1

**Présentation de moi :**

Coucou a tous g bientôt 16 ans é je sui une fan du couple Ron et Hermy é donc gé décidé décrire ma 1re fic sur eux ! J'espere quelle vs plaira !

Gros Bisous a vous é métté des reviews

**Auteur **: Emmi la Beletinette

**Titre** : Sentiments inavoués

**Rating :**

K

**Pairing: Hermy/Ron et Harry/Draco**

**Epilogue :**

L'Histoire se passe en 7eme année, l'année des ASPICS. En 6eme année beaucoup de choses ont changé, Draco Malfoy et rangé de leur coté après avoir combattu contre son père est menacé de le tuer s'y il ne se rallier pas à vous savez-qui.

Harry et Draco avaient pris à se connaître, bien même très bien (lol), ils s'étaient devenus très proches tous les 2 !(Ceci é pr ma soeur jte fais une dedi car c'est dur de les mettre ensemble mais bon…)

En ce qui concerne les 2 autres il en était toujours au stade disputes et chamailleries, même si au fond d'eux ils s'aimaient

Arriverons t'il a enfin se l'avouer ?

**Contexte :** C'est le début du mois de Juin, ils sont dans la Salle Commune des Griffondors

J'espere que l'épilogue vs za mis l'eau a la bouche é que vs zoré envie de lire le 1er chapter gros bisous a vous ! Et laisser une ptite review ca fé tjr plaisir ;-)


	2. Disputes

**Auteur **: Emmi la Beletinette

**Titre** : Sentiments inavoués

**Rating:**

K

**Pairing: Hermy/Ron et Harry/Draco**

**Note** : Merci a VirginieMalfoy, qui a bien voulu jouer à être ma Bêta lectrice lol et rien est à moi sauf ce que est à moi!

**Note 2** : Surtout n'oubliez pas que c'est ma première fic, alors SVP soyez pas trop méchants avec moi (yeux du chat potté lol)

**Note3 :** Merci a ma ptite Sheena Black pour m'avoir fait remarqué que mon premier post été un prologue et non un épilogue mdr Gros bisous a toi … Donc dso a tous pour la faute

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Disputes _

- Aller Mione, me dit pas que tu vas rester encore ici à réviser tu ne fais que ça depuis la rentrée faut te détendre un peu !

- Non, Ron je ne peux pas j'ai du retard dans mes révisions je te rappelle que nous avons les ASPÏCS à la fin du mois et que c'est vraiment important.

- Merci de me le rappeler Hermione, comme si ça ne m'énerver pas déjà autant.

Hermione le regarda avec un air dégoûté et outré…

- Oui bah moi je préfère réviser mon cher Ronald car MOI je veux réussir ma vie, et de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser (elle avais bien insister sur le « MOI »)

- Ca veut dire quoi ça, que d'après toi, je n'y arriverais pas je suis nul a tes yeux, je n'ai pas appris a réviser c'est ça ? Tu crois pas que t'y vas un peu fort Mlle Je-sais-tout !

Hermione le regardais avec insistance, avec un regard dur, car il savait qu'elle détestait qu'on l'appelle par se surnom débile.

De toute façon on ne peut pas parler avec toi, t'es tout le temps sur les nerfs, ta raison vaut mieux te laisser à tes révisions, mais vient pas me chercher nous chercher avec Harry quand tu sauras aux bord de la crise de nerfs.

Sur ce Ron s'apprêtait à sortir, mais Harry arriva juste à ce moment là.

Ah, vous êtes la, je vous cherchais tous les 2 qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Mlle révise alors il ne faut surtout pas la déranger, viens on y va Harry.

Moi je vais jouer ou Quidditch ça te dis de faire une partie avec moi, je ne reste pas une seconde de plus avec elle, dit Ron en désignant Hermione de la tête.

Harry regardait Ron et Hermione qui se regardaient dans les yeux, mais ils se lançaient mutuellement des éclairs.

- Ouh la ! Je vois bon d'accord, j arrive vieux, attends moi deux minutes et je te rejoins en bas.

Ok ! mais fait attention Harry, tu risques de déranger Mme qui arrive toujours à tout, contrairement au autres, qui, apparemment, sont tous des nuls !

Il lui fit un sourire narquois puis claqua la porte pour se hâter d'aller dehors.

- Mione qu'est ce qui c'est encore passé ?

- Rien Harry, juste que je veux rester ici pour réviser les ASPICS c'est tout et c'est ça que Mr Ronald ne comprend pas et je ne veux pas aller dehors m'amuser

- Il a raison Mione, tu es fatigué, tu as les nerfs a vifs, tu as révisé tous les jours à fond ces derniers mois, et de toute façon c'est une évidence tu les auras tes ASPICS et …

- Ah TOI aussi tu es de mèche avec lui, OH je rêve Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici alors vas le rejoindre je ne vous en n'empêche pas !

- Quoi Mione ça je le sais, et encore heureux et je ne suis pas de mèche avec lui, je m'inquiète juste pour ma meilleure amie, j'ai le droit ça non ?

- Harry je …

- NON Hermione c'est bon, Ron a raison, je te laisse avec tes révisions si elles sont plus intéressantes que nous ou que toutes autres choses !

- A plus tard, dis Harry en se hâtant vite de sortir par la porte de la Grosse Dame

A peine Harry avait il passé le portrait que Hermione alla se jeter sur le sofa de la Salle Commune pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps !

- Pourquoi mais pourquoi on se déteste tant, pourquoi seigneur, Dieu, Bouddha, Merlin ou Morgane, aidez moi, je l'aime tant ! Dit' elle en chuchotant et en redoublant de larmes, son corps parcouru de sanglots incontrôlables.

Sa fatigue et les pleurs cumulés eurent raison d'elle et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormi en plein milieu de la salle, les yeux rougis et les larmes traçant encore des sillons sur ses joues.

¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤

Lavande sortit de l'ombre des escaliers qui monté au dortoir des filles et dit dans un murmure :

« Charmante disputes avec un rire très peu convainquant ! Je c'est que c est a cause de ce petit rat de bibliothèque que tu ma quittée l'année dernière Ronald et je te jure Miss

Parfaite que tu vas souffrir de m'avoir fait souffrir l'année dernière la partie va commencé et ça risque d'être très dangereux espèce de garce ! » Lavande repartie en rigolant et en

N'ayant qu'une idée en tête récupérée Ron et faire souffrir Hermione. **Son Plan A** attaquée

-Ron rerentra 15 minutes plus tard a peu prés pour aller chercher son balais qu'il avait oublié tellement il était partie vite a cause de la colère ! D'ailleurs il allait rappliqué quelque chose a Hermione, mais quand t'il la vue sur le sofa toute colère était parti il se pencha vers elle é lui remis la couverture qui était au pied du sofa il regarda dans la salle commune pour voir si il ni avait personne et lui fit un baiser sur le front et dis dans un murmure dort bien ma princesse.

Ron reparti dans le dortoir tandis qu' Hermione ouvrir les yeux et posa sa main la ou Ron lui avait fait un petit baiser ! Et cette fois c'est dans un sourire qu'elle se rendormie.

A suivre …

Voila le 1er Chapter désolais pour le retard j'ai eu enormement de problèmes avec mon internet !

Sinon j'espère que le 1er chapter vous a plus jvous fait de Gros bisous et surtout laisser moi des reviews

Note : je fais une dédicace a ma ptite drey drey, ma sheena et a ma ptite pansy a moi jvous zadore les filles.


End file.
